


South-Side Lust

by gallaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Gallavich, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallaghan/pseuds/gallaghan
Summary: Mick and Ian had been together for a few years now, they always had a fucking amazing time whenever they were with each other. But now being married, Ian came up with a few new ideas.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	South-Side Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of my first time writing smut so please be kind! I have been in love with gallavich for years now and I thought it was about time I wrote some cute (& smutty) shit about them <3

Mick and Ian had been together for a few years now, they always had a fucking amazing time whenever they were with each other. But now being married, Ian came up with a few new ideas. Mickey was always keen to listen to whatever Ian had to say, but this time he was a bit concerned. "A sex bucket list?". Ian nodded, arms crossed across his chest, looking proud. Mickey put the piece of paper down on the coffee table in front of them and slumped back into the couch. "Listen, Ian, I'm quite happy to do all of these...just in the privacy of our own home" He said, chewing at his bottom lip and gazing at the paper. Ian's face fell, not drastically, but it was enough for Mickey to realise he was disappointed. "Yeah, no that-that's completely fine" he said, relaxing his arms in his lap, his eyes now staring at the floor. Mickey felt like shit, he was quite happy with every single thing Ian had written down, he just didn't want to do it...𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐥𝐲. "I'm sorry I mentioned it" Ian said, getting up from his spot with a small sigh. He grabbed the paper and threw it in the trash as he made his way upstairs. Mickey sat there, his eyes following Ian, "Fuck". As Ian disappeared behind their bedroom door Mickey finally put his head in his palms and let out a soft moan. He lifted his hand and dragged his hands down his eyes before resting them on the sides of his mouth. "What do I do now?......."

Ian woke to the sound of their neighbours lawnmower trimming away at the grass. He groaned and rolled over, "Why the fuck do they have to do this every damn Saturday". He outstretched his arm to reach for Mickey, but he was only returned with the feel of their sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that indeed his lover's presence was nowhere to be seen. He lifted himself onto his elbows, looking around their room as his eyes adjusted to the morning light coming through the window. "Mick?" He said in a low voice. It wasn't until he felt something slowly start to tug at his boxers that he knew where Mickey was. He looked down to see a small bundle under the blankets, hovering right above his crotch. He let out a little laugh and lifted the quilt up to reveal a half naked Mickey laying in between Ian's legs, his eyes hungrily staring at the bulge beneath his husbands shorts. "What? Is this an apology BJ?". Mickey looked up at him and shuffled his way up 'til his was laying on top of Ian's chest and staring directly into his eyes. Fuck, Ian loved how Mick looked in the morning. His eyes still sleepy and his hair ruffled across his forehead. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ian's before shaking his head no and pulling back slowly. "No apology, only the start to the list" He said, giving Ian and smirk as he slid his way back down below the sheets. Ian's eyes widened, "Holy shit". He leaned back down, his hands behind his head, his mind suddenly much clearer. Mickey had been thinking about it, maybe a bit too much, all of last night. He felt bad for immediately shutting Ian down, you never know how an experience will go until you try it. He loved and trusted him with everything he has, so he decided to just go with it. His hands slipped beneath the waistband and reached down to feel Ian's length. He heard Ian mumble a small "Oh fuck". Mickey smiled as Ian lifted his hips up, allowing Mickey to slid his boxers off. As soon as he had thrown them to the side and turned back to face Ian's crotch, he noticed it had grown twice the size it was 30 seconds ago. Mickey lifted the sheet up and peaked his head out to see Ian leaning back, biting down on his lip. "Hurry up...j-just do something". Mickey loved when he turned demanding. He threw the sheet back over and moved down until he was face to face with Ian's erection. His lips were almost watering at the sight. Without hesitation he leaned in and took as much of Ian in his mouth as he possibly could, the remaining inch or two he slowly started stroking. As soon as Mickey's tongue hit his shaft, Ian arched into the air. He let out a lust filled groan, in which Mickey replied with a long strip down the side of his cock. "I-i-Im really ffucking close" Ian said, his hands finding their way down to grab Mick's hair. Mickey lifted himself off Ian and stretched up so he could look at him. "Really? We only just started?". Ian pressed his lips together and slowly opened his eyes to look at Mick, "Just finish me off or I will". Mickey didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
